As a one-component type moisture-curable resin composition, the so-called modified silicone curable resin composition is known.
In this modified silicone type moisture-curable resin composition, a modified silicone polymer is used (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 5).
This modified silicone polymer is a polymer having, as a main chain, a polyether or a compound of an acrylic type, which also denotes a methacrylic type (the same matter is applied to the following description), and having a crosslinking silyl group, which is crosslinkable. A curing catalyst is used to make the polymer into a one-component type composition, which is stable for a long term in the state that the polymer is sealed up but is rapidly cured when exposed to humidity, so as to be turned to a rubbery material.
The modified silicone type moisture-curable resin composition is usable as a sealant. A modified silicone sealant, wherein a modified silicone polymer is used as a sealant, is better in storage stability, weather resistance, anti-foaming property, and discoloration resistance than polyurethane type sealants. The sealant is better in curability and smaller in toxicity, and less elutes or flows out to the surroundings about its sealant component than polysulfide sealants. Moreover, the sealant less elutes or flows out to the surroundings about its sealant component, and is better in paintability onto surfaces than ordinary silicone type sealants.
However, as for conventional modified silicone sealants, their surfaces have surface tackiness after the sealants are cured. When the sealants are each used as an outside wall material or the like, there is caused a problem about stain that sand or some other adheres easily thereto.
In order to solve such problems, the Applicant suggests, in Patent Document 6, a “curable resin composition comprising 100 parts by weight of a crosslinkable-silyl-group-containing organic polymer (A) and 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of a diamine compound (B) represented by the following formula (1):R1—NH—R2—NH2  (1)wherein R1 is a monovalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group that has 12 to 21 carbon atoms and may be branched, and R2 is an alkylene group that has 2 to 4 carbon atoms and may be branched.